


Trick Drabble #9

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Trick Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bickering, Bubble Bath, M/M, attempts at being a cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”





	Trick Drabble #9

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> 99 Trick please?Thank You

Nick let out a contented sigh as he slipped into the hot water of the lowly filling tub. It had been a long week and he reveled in the chance to unwind with his boyfriend. A moment later Troy slipped into the space behind Nick and was wrapping his arms around Nick’s torso, pulling him back against Troy’s chest.

“This bath is too damn hot.” Troy grumbled as he tried  to lift a foot out of the water to use his toe to turn the tap on to add a bit of cold water.

With a put-upon sigh Nick leaned forward and swatted Troy’s foot away from the knobs, adjusting the temperature of the water that continued to pour in to surround them. “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.” Nick chided before finally turning the taps off and settling back against Troy again.

“I do not.” Troy defended, sounding a tad insulted by Nick’s statement.

Nick snorted a laugh before sinking down a little so the water was up to his neck and he could tilt his head to look up at Troy. “Remember the picnic last month? You complained about the bee’s the whole time. Before that there was the time time Alicia asked us to pose for pictures at her and Jake’s engagement party? You complained about the lights hurting your eyes while we were looking at the camera. I can list more examples if you like.”

Troy rolled his eyes before letting his head tip back and rest against the wall behind him. “Okay, maybe I do complain a lot. I’ll try not to complain so much.” he offered.

“That’s all I’m asking.” Nick said with a nod before getting himself re-situated so he was more comfortable. “Now let’s just enjoy this. I’ve had a long week and I want to enjoy this.”

“Alright.” Troy said as he held Nick just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
